La tercera generación y el sexo
by Jaione31
Summary: Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en la relación entre ambos.
1. Prólogo

**RESUMEN:** "Son jóvenes, y están marcados por el pasado. Pero una serie de circunstancias les hará cambiar de parecer". Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en su relación. Muchos personajes, vidas e historias entrelazadas. "Son hijos del pasado. Pero solo ellos podrán cambiar el futuro".

_**Summary:**_ Todos los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para mi propio provecho, por así decirlo.

**_LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN Y EL SEXO_**

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

**_I. Rose_**

Sintió como la penetraban con fuerza. Era tan placentero que tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la almohada para evitar soltar un chillido. Lo cual era absudo. Era lo bueno de utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres para tener sexo. Nadie podía escuchar tus gritos. Lo cual era una ventaja. Una nueva embestida la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Con más cuidado, bruto-consiguió articular. Él la hizo caso, moderando el ritmo mientras otra mano se dedicaba a acariciarla entre las piernas con dedos suaves. Ante eso, Rose casi ronroneó. Scorpius Malfoy era un muñeco. Su juguete sexual perfecto. No pudo evitar tumbarle en la cama y dedicarse a elevar y a bajar sus caderas con fuerza. Él cerró los ojos, casi con dolor. Rose no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que había sido él hasta hacía unos meses. A decir verdad, nunca habían tenido un contacto excesivo, no al menos hasta que ella rompió con Oliver. En ese entonces, él se había dedicado a consolarla cuando se la encontró en la biblioteca, llorando. "Scorpius Malfoy es un buen chico", fue su primera percepción al respecto. Ambicioso y algo manipulador —no por nada era un Slytherin — pero a la vez inocente. Manejable. Cuando le propuso tener sexo con ella sin ninguna clase de compromiso, no supuso que él aceptaría tan rápido. Era un acuerdo limpio, cerrado. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, ambos sabían que les gustaba y que no, y era una buena forma de evadirse de los exámenes y los estudios, campo en dónde ambos destacaban.

Acostarse con Scorpius era más agradable de lo que había sido con Oliver. Él era más complaciente que Oliver, menos experimentado, casi plastilina en sus manos como cuando en éste momento, lo montaba y lo dirijía.

Los ojos del muchacho se encontraban cerrados y su cara era un poema, y Rose no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de placer recorriéndole el esternón. Bajó la cabeza y lo besó. él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero la recibió con gusto. Un mordisco por parte de Rose en la lengua, y él se corrió automáticamente. La pelirroja sonrió, encarnando una ceja.

— Eso ha sido rápido, Malfoy- dijo con sorna.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley- dijo él. Estaba sonrojado, abochornado. Rose se pasó al lengua por el labio superior. Definitivamente, Scorpius le encantaba.

— ¿Listo para otro_ round_?- le dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía a moverse sobre su miembro, ahora flácido. Scorpius asintió esquivamente, sonrojado, nervioso. Rose no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, extasiada. Definitivamente, el sexo con Scorpius Malfoy era **divino.**

_**II. Lily**_

— Mmmh... ah ¡ah!- Lily Potter se pegó a la pared de los vestuarios mientras los gemidos se propagaban desde la ducha.¿Quién demonios la había mandado colarse en el vestuario de los chicos? Vale que habían perdido el partico contra Ravenclaw, vale que Lorcan se encontraba hundido, vale que era su mejor amigo, vale que quería consolarlo. Pero esto... esto era demasiado. Lily cerró los ojos cuando un nuevo gemido por parte de Lorcan llenó el aire. Estaba en sexto. Tenía novio. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber sobre sexo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ... su reflejo sobre los azulejos le llamó la atención. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que hacían competencia a su pelo. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, y su aliento se escapaba entre ellos. Estaba excitada. Muy, muy excitada. Lo cual era algo absurdo. Lorcan y ella habían sido como uña y carne desde que tenían ¿cuántos eran? ¿Tres? Ni siquiera lo recordaba ya. Se habían criado juntos. Eran de la misma edad. Su madrina era la madre de Lorcan. Pertenecían a la misma casa, Gryffindor. ¡Incluso se habían bañado juntos, por Merlín! Y luego estaba ese pequeño detalle. Thomas. Seamus. Chico con el que llevaba saliendo desde hacía un año. "Y con el que todavía no te has acostado" le recordó su conciencia. Se había pasado meses rechazando todos los avances de Seamus durante meses. Eso no era justo para él. Ni para ella. Ni siquiera para Lorcan.

Su cabeza la instigaba a irse, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Un nuevo gemido por parte de Lorcan rasgó el aire, y Lily sintió como un calor recorría su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sus manos se dirigieron atomáticamente ahí, en un intento por calmar su ardor.

—Mmmmm ah,¡ah!- los gemidos de Lorcan parecían rasgar el vestuario, mientras las manos de Lily se movían. Rápidas. Sigilosas. Trató de recordar que tenía novio, lo injusto que era eso para él, lo mal que se estaba comportando en esos momentos. Casi se lo imaginaba en la ducha, el pelo rubio mojado, la mano alrededor de su miembro, bombeando. Un último grito de Lorcan, y su entrepierna se humedeció, mientras hincaba sus dientes en su labio inferior, en un intento por contener su orgasmo. Aún así no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se propulsara hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta con fuerza. Lorcan paró en ese mismo instante.

—¿Hay alguien?-dijo con una voz entre ronca y preocupada.

—L-lorcan. S-soy yo, Lily, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo la pelirroja mientras abría precipitadamente la puerta, para que pareciera que acababa de entrar.

—¿Lily? Por supuesto, princesa, pasa ahora mismo si quieres, ¡¿pero no mires, eh?!- ante ello, Lily rió falsamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo despeindo y podría haber asegurado que nunca había sentido su corazón latir a esa velocidad. Nuevamente, Lily trató de pensar en Seamus, en su pelo oscuro, en su rostro agradable, pero no pudo. En ese momento rubio de ojos cambiantes ocupaba su mente. Hablando del rey de roma, éste salió de la ducha con toda normalidad, una toalla anudada a su cintura.

—Hola pelirroja-dijo con cariño- ¡puñeteros Ravenclaws!- bromeó como siempre lo hacía. Lily trató de fingir una sonrisa. En ese momento sólo quería arrancarle la toalla a Lorcan y meterse con él en la ducha. Lo cual estaba mal. **Terriblemente.**

_**III. Pansy**_

Para empezar ella no tendría que estar en esa situación. Tal vez si se hubiera levantado a la misma hora de siempre — las 6.30 a.m. — no hubiera llegado tarde a su clase de Pociones; por tanto, no se habría tenido que quedar hasta más tarde de lo habitual para recuperar los apuntes que se había perdido. Si se hubiera levantado a la misma hora de siempre, probablemente no habría tenido que buscar un aula vacía para hacer sus deberes, ya que la biblioteca y su sala común habrían estado silenciosas y vacías. Y por último, si su pluma no se hubiera caído por el suelo, ella no se habría tenido que agachar tras una mesa, y ellos la hubieran visto. Pero no fue así, y lo primero que Pansy Zabini vio al levantar la vista fue un torso desnudo. Bastante bien formado, por cierto. Con el corazón acelerado, Pansy se volvió a esconder tras la mesa. Podía hacerlo. Podía levantarse, dejarse ver y cortarles el rollo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no _**quería**_ hacerlo. Tal vez porque hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que Scorpius Malfoy, aquél que solía ser su mejor amigo, la había rechazado de manera tajante. Tal vez, porque tras cinco años enamorada de él y sin haber compartido con el sexo masculino más que unos pocos besos, tenía curiosidad.

Nuevamente, miró la escena a hurtadillas. El chico ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, mientras la chica que se encontraba entre sus piernas había abierto el cierre de su pantalón y se dedicaba a ... los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como canicas al ver como la chica engullía aquél miembro casi sin respirar. La reconoció enseguida. Era Amanda Smith, de séptimo como ella, pero perteneciente a Gryffindor. Guapa, alta, popular. El tipo de chica que nunca se había dignado a mirarla dos veces en toda su etapa escolar. El chico, por otra parte, estaba de espaldas, así que era ciertamente irreconocible. Sus jadeos le indicaban que tenía una voz profunda. Desde su posición, Pansy podía ver el inicio de sus hombros — no demasiado anchos — y una parte de su pelo. Despeinado. Moreno.

Ante ello, una chispa de reconocimiento invadió a la Slytherin. "No puede ser" pensó para sí. Entonces, el muchacho se dió la vuelta. Los ojos de Albus Potter— grandes, verdes, hipnotizantes — se clavaron en los propios. Pansy tragó saliva.

—¿Ocurre algo, Albus?- le preguntó desde el suelo Amanda, mientras se despojaba de su sujetador. Albus la cogió de la cintura, y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica, con los ojos aún fijos en Pansy.

—No pasa nada, Amanda, continuemos- dijo, mientras la besaba. En ese momento, Pansy cerró los ojos. Estaba jodida. **Muy jodida.**

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ No, no he podido resistirme, los que me leen de forma más habitual habrán comprobado que Pansy es un personaje reciclado de otra de mis historias, es que, que decir, la adoro. Y más junto con Albus. Como habrán comprobado, este fic resulta mucho más maduro que todos los anteriores que he publicado, ya que tiene sexo explícito desde la primera viñeta. pero tras leer los libros de Harry Potter el otro día, llegué a la conclsión de que JK había sido muy mojigata. Y me apetecía adecuar un escenario más real, pues vamos a ser sinceros, todos tuvimos muchas experiencias de éste tipo e el colegio. Yo simplemente, estoy destapando recuerdos.

Con cariño,

Jaione


	2. De encuentros y desencuentros (I)

**RESUMEN:** _"Son jóvenes, y están marcados por el pasado. Pero una serie de circunstancias les hará CAMBIAR de parecer"._ Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en su relación. Muchos personajes, vidas e historias entrelazadas._ "Son hijos del pasado. Pero solo ellos podrán cambiar el **futuro".**_

_**Summary:**_ Todos los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para mi propio provecho, por así decirlo.

**_LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN Y EL SEXO_**

* * *

**LILY**

Sus ojos castaños vagaron por la sala común sin detenerse en ningún punto específico. Luego, ante su mirada volvió a aparecer aquél torso húmedo y bien definido, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la imagen.

— Lily... ¡Lily! — la voz de su novio, Seamus, la desperto de forma absoluta.

— Perdona — dijo con una sonrisa entre preocupada y nerviosa.

— No pasa nada — dijo él — es entendible que estés nerviosa, cariño. Teniendo en cuenta lo que has planeado para esta noche...— Lily emitió una carcajada falsa. Se había sentido tan culpable tras lo de Lorcan que había conseguido robar la contraseña del baño de los prefectos de la mochila de su amigo, y le había ofrecido a Seamus quedar allí esa noche para lo evidente. Lily creía que Seamus lo merecía. Le miró levemente, sonriéndole en el proceso. Él era un chico de aspecto agradable, de tez morena, cabellos ensortijados, y sendos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, de carácter algo sencillo y simple tal vez, pero noble y de buen corazón. Cuando le pidió salir, Lily había estado tan sorprendida que había dicho que sí casi de forma automática, sin pensarlo. A pesar de ello, nunca había encontrado un motivo de queja aparente. Seamus era razonablemente guapo, e increíblemente amable .

Al fin y al cabo, y como los rumores maliciosos se empeñaban en murmurar, las chicas como ella debían aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se les planteaban. No era que Lily fuera fea, para nada. De hecho, y sin falsa modestia, era bastante popular. Siempre había sido de talante alegre, conversador, gracioso y chispeante, por ello, cuando la conocían, dejaban de lado el tema de su físico, y simplemente la describían como una chiquilla encantadora, a pesar de que no lo fuera, o no del todo. Lily era vagamente consciente de que ella no era hermosa.

Como su madre y sus primas — exceptuando, por supuesto, al lado Weasley-Delacour de la familia — era más bien poseedora de un atractivo gracioso, con su tez llena de pecas y sus cabellos lisos y llameantes. Tal y como les sucedía a sus hermanos, había heredado la cara ligeramente triangular de su padre, pero mientras que en un chico éste rasgo se consideraba particularmente bello, le daba a la barbilla de la muchacha un corte algo alargado y pronunciado, casi obcecado. Había heredado de sus tíos, por otra parte, la nariz típicamente Weasley,recta y larga, además de una complexión largirucha y algo desgarbada, sin apenas trasero, pero con, para su gusto, demasiado pecho, lo que a su vez había dado lugar a miradas indiscretas por parte de una gran mayoría del sector masculino de Hogwarts.

Como broche final, en vez de heredar los ojos color jade de su padre — los cuales estaban, para Lily totalmente desaprovechados en el ya de por sí demasiado bonito rostro de Albus, a pesar de que las muchas admiradoras femeninas de su hermano pensaran lo contrario — había obtenido el bonito pero anodino color castaño de su madre.

En definitiva, Lily era amable e ingeniosa, y a los chicos no parecía preocuparles si era bonita o no, mucho menos cuando posaban su mirada por tiempo indefinido en su escote, cosa que la hacía sonrojar y sentirse incómoda. Tal vez por eso le había atraído tanto Seamus al principio. El la miraba con cariño, la besaba tiernamente, le decía que era hermosa, y lo más importante, jamás intentaba propasarse. _"Pero nunca te defendió de las miradas lascivas. Lorcan, en cambio..."_ le recordó dolorosamente su conciencia.

Lily trató de enviar ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente, pero no pudo evitar que algunas imágenes de Lorcan sacudiendo a algunos muchachos que la habían mirado de forma poco apropiada acudieran a su mente, así como la cariñosa forma que él tenía de sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, o de abrazarla fuerte, cálidamente.

"Pero él considera su hermana", le indicó nuevamente su subconsciente, dándole una nueva puñalada en el corazón; Lily sacudió la cabeza, despejándose, y con una nueva determinación instalada en ella, besó a Seamus de forma más atrevida que de costumbre.

— Hasta esta noche — dijo tratado de parecer sujerente. Al percibir un fiero sonrojo en él, sonrió levemente. **_"Perfecto"._**

Sin embrgo, lo que le había parecido tan buena idea a las dos del mediodía, se convirtió en un lastre a las ocho. Para las once y media, una Lily desanimada y algo nerviosa se precipitó al baño de los prefectos, en donde había quedado con Seamus a media noche. Más nerviosa que nunca, llenó la bañera con esencia de canela y chocolate, y se sumergió en ella de forma total, dejando que el agua mojara su lacia melena pelirroja, que ya le llegaba casi hasta las caderas, y que debía de plantear cortarse algún día de estos. A las doce, Lily comenzó a preocuparse. A las doce y cuarto, estaba comenzando a enfadarse. _¿¡Dónde diablos estaba Seamus?!_ El riesgo de que les pillaran, que antes le había parecido increíblemente excitante, perdía fuerzas por segundos. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sus rodillas temblaron, aunque no precisamente de alivio.

No se sentía preparada, pero trató de componer una sonrisa. Al menos, había una esperanza de que ésto la ayudara a dejar de pensar en Lorcan en esos parámetros, a que su relación volviera a ese cómodo cauce inicial. Si hubiera tenido un giratiempos, Lily lo hubiera retrasado doce horas y hubiera placado a su yo del pasado. Pero los giratiempos ya no existían, y la única forma de superar lo que sentía por Lorcan parecía ser esta.

Más convencida que nunca, Lily subió por la escalerilla, y se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, agarrando con ambas manos la escalerilla y impulsando su trasero hacía atrás, pensando en la vista privilegiada que tendría Seamus. Cuando sintió un agarre masculino bastante fuerte en su brazo izquierdo, Lily sonrió, satisfecha. Se enervó de pronto, pegando su cuerpo al masculino de detrás, que resulto ser más duro y musculado de lo que esperababa.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás, pero ahí donde esperaba encontrar el esponjoso tacto de unos rizos ensortijados, y bastante más abajo de lo que la cabeza de Seamus debería estar, sintió el suave tacto de un pelo liso y fino, que reconoció al instante. Separándose de pronto y tragando saliva, Lily se giró hasta encontrarse delante de Lorcan. Un Lorcan bastante cabreado, todo hay que decirlo.

— E-eh. L-lorcan. Te juro que tengo una buena explicación. Te juro que la tengo.

— Como sea la misma que tu noviecito me ha ofrecido ahí afuera, tendrás un pequeño problema, Lily — así que Seamus había llegado a tiempo. Sonriendo muy a su pesar, Lily trató de apartar su figura desnuda de la de Lorcan, pero éste se lo impidió, sujetándola de los hombros, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con enfado.

— L-lorcan, déjame vestirme, por favor — le indicó Lily con una mueca. Él siguió sin soltarla, frunciendo aun más el ceño que antes. No había mirado hacia abajo ni una sola vez, lo que ofendió de sobremanera a Lily. No era como si tuviera un cuerpo digno de admirar, pero tampoco era tan horroroso como para no echarle ni una miradita. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. A pesar de que, como siempre, seguía siendo más alta que él — la cabeza de Lorcan a la altura de su hombro — durante esos últimos años, él definitivamente la había superado en fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendías, Lily? - le espetó mientras la interrogaba duramente.

— Pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio, Lorcan — ante el bufido del rubio, la pelirroja se indignó.

— No eres quién para decirme nada. Cuando estábamos en cuarto ya subías a chicas al dormitorio. No tienes ningún derecho...

— ¡No es en absoluto lo mismo, Lily!

— ¡Oh! — ella le golpeó el hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir — ¿¡es por qué soy una chica?! Lorcan Scamander, ¡eres un machista de mierda!

— ¡No soy ningún machista! — se indignó el muchacho — además... además... ¡Ni se te ocurra insultarme!. Al menos no esta noche. Me debes mucho, pelirroja — le replicó el rubio — da gracias a que he entrado yo. Imagínate que otro perfecto hubiera entrado y te hubiera visto en esa posición. Ese estúpido Simons de Ravenclaw, por ejemplo — Lily le miró sin comprender, furibunda.

— Lo que sea, déjame vestirme de una vez.

— Si te dejé salir con Thomas, fue precisamente porque pensé que era inofensivo.

— ¿¡Dejarme?! ¡ Yo elijo con quien salgo y dejo de salir! Y para tu información, la idea de esta noche fue mía. Mía y de nadie más — le espetó, furiosa.

— ¿Qué — has — dicho?- Lorcan pronunció aquellas palabras tan despacio que Lily se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado al segundo, pero aun así le encaró, mirándole orgullosa y descarada. Él, con la mano que tenía libre, enrrolló en su muñeca uno de los gruesos mechones del cabello de Lily, todavía húmedo, al mismo tiempo que la miraba con dureza.

— ¿Cuando te convertiste en una zorra, Lily Luna Potter?- mortalmente ofendida, ella fue esta vez más rápida que él. Su mano impactó fuertemente contra la mejilla del Gryffindor, que se puso roja al instante. Lorcan, furioso, asió entonces las muñecas de Lily, para evitar futuros golpes, y lanzó una furibunda mirada que la pelirroja le devolvió, retándole en silencio. Se quedaron así mirándose mutuamente, desafiantes, hasta que Lorcan, en un movimiento violento y preciso, se la cargó en un hombro, ignorando las protestas y los gritos de Lily. La metió en uno de los probadores y de malas maneras, le lanzó la ropa que había encontrado a la entrada del baño. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Lily cogió su ropa interior con violencia y se la comenzó a poner. Lorcan la detuvo de pronto, acariciándola la barbilla levemente.

— Lo siento, pelirroja. Sabes que no iba en serio. Lo siento de verdad. Es solo que me preocupo mucho por ti, ¿sabes? Te quiero muchísimo y... — Lorcan paró abruptamente su discurso, tratando de establecer contacto visual con ella. Lily cerró los ojos, con dolor.

Si él fuera odioso, o simplemente más cabezota y cruel, sería mucho más difícil quererle tanto como la Gryffindor lo hacía. Pero era Lorcan, siempre había sido él. Metro setenta, hombros fuertes, sonrisa encantadora y siete pecas en el puente de su respingada nariz. Lily se dio cuenta súbitamente, muy a su pesar, que tal vez siempre había amado a Lorcan, al menos en el sentido figurado del término, pues nunca lo había visto como un hombre. Él siempre había sido su alma gemela, tan parecido a ella en todos los sentidos que Lily nunca se había planteado lo raro de su amistad, lo íntimo. Para Lily, Lorcan podía pasar por una extensión de su cuerpo, tal como un brazo o un pie, sin problemas. Nunca había percibido la atracción, nunca había temido la aparición de la tensión sexual. Hasta ese momento en la ducha, en el que su mundo dio un giro de 180 º.

Tratando de apaciguarla, como siempre que discutían por algo, aunque esto fuera ínfimo, Lorcan acarició la base de su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, apretando sus muñecas, pasando incluso su pulgar por el vientre pecoso de Lily, acariciando su ombligo carnoso y saliente con suavidad, tal y como cuando eran niños. A Lily se le puso la piel de gallina, lo que en última instancia resultaba algo absurdo. Mil veces la había tocado Lorcan de esa forma. El toque del chico ni siquiera pretendía ser sensual, sino ligero y tranquilizador. Lily trató de respirar hondo, hasta cuando sintió sus pezones endurecerse. No debería ser de esa forma.

Se habían bañado juntos hasta practicamente tener diez u once años. Lily conocía cada recoveco del cuerpo de Lorcan. Miles de veces Lorcan había recorrido sus pecas, clasificando sus favoritas - _esa en forma de estrella que Lily tenía en la rodilla derecha_ \- mientras ella le repartía besos por la palma de su mano. Ahora, la mano de Lorcan se movió hacia arriba, acariciándole las costillas con la sutilidad de una mariposa. Instintivamente, Lily sujetó su mano, y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, la llevó hacia su entrepierna, haciendo presión. Lorcan abrió los ojos y trató de apartar su mano, pero Lily no se lo permitió, haciendo rotar la palma del rubio debajo de su cuerpo, tratando de buscar el alivio de la calidez húmeda que la invadía. Entonces, la pelirroja, casi sin poder evitarlo, se acercó al rubio muchacho y lo besó. Lily contuvo la respiración mientras su lengua se abría paso por la boca de Lorcan. Él sabía un poco a tarta de melaza, un poco a zumo de calabaza, un poco a todas las cosas que Lily amaba en el mundo. Cuando dejó de besarlo, él se la quedó mirando fijamente, con sus ojos claros y confundidos. Lily aprovecho la ocasión para poner una mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho de él, notando el latir de su corazón, que tan bien conocía y amaba, mientras hacía que la mano de él rotara nuevamente.

— Creo que te amo, Lorcan Scamander — susurró en su oído. Él se negó, tratando de retroceder. Ella rodeó su cuello, mordisqueando ahí donde podía; cuando obligó a la mano de él a moverse nuevamente, no pudo evitarlo, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda con fuerza para ahogar un gemido, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo; fue entonces también cuando notó su erección. Él la apartó bruscamente, retrocediendo mientras con la mano izquierda se tapaba el mordisco que Lily le había propinado, con una expresión horrorizada en su cara. Lily se quedó mirándole, ciertamente asustada de lo que acababa de hacer. Lorcan le lanzó una última mirada y salió corriendo. Lily se dispuso a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no pensar en la deliciosa boca de Lorcan Scamander, que estaba prohibida para ella por varios y diversos motivos. Aunque en aquél momento no pudiera recordar ninguno.

* * *

_**PANSY**_

Escuchó los gemidos, pegando su espalda aun más contra el escritorio. Reconoció el sonido de una cremallera bajándose, las risitas en voz baja, el olor a sexo que comenzó a inundar la estancia. Por supuesto, él la obligó a presenciar cada minuto del acto, cada minuto que se dedicó a lamerla entre las piernas, las embestidas que le propinó, el clímax al que ella llegó entre grandes aspavientos, todo. Pansy, mientras tanto, se estremecía, asqueada, pensando en que facilmente se había convertido en asqueroso algo que había catalogado como excitante apenas unos minutos atrás, por simplemente conocer la identidad del protagonista, al que detestaba. Miró disimuladamente, para comprobar si les quedaba mucho.

Él había girado el cuerpo de su acompañante, en un intento por quedar justamente enfrente de Pansy sin que la muchacha con la que se estaba acostando lo notara. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el moreno hundió levemente la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y la mordió sensualmente, para luego esbozar lentamente una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras no dejaba de mirar a Pansy. La Slytherin enrojeció de la rabia, apretando los dientes hasta que casi rechinaron, para apartar la vista inmediatamente después.

A decir verdad, era consciente de que Albus Potter la odiaba. En realidad — y siendo bastante justa — poca era la gente que no la odiaba, tan solo su reducido grupo de Slytherin. Tal vez tenía que ver con que Pansy siempre había sido una niña buena, dispuesta a obedecer a su madre practicamente en todo, hasta cuando de prejuicios de sangre-limpia se trataba. Pansy había sido educada en la creencia de que ella era mejor que la media, de que su sangre, por el hecho de ser pura, la hacía especial, A pesar de que la morena nunca había tenido eso demasiado claro, Pansy amaba a su madre, y buscaba complacerla. Así, había tratado de cubrir los parámetros que su madre le exigía desde que era pequeña, siempre fallando en el intento, por supuesto. Pansy Parkinson, de quien había heredado hasta el nombre, no era, para nada, lo que se dice una mujer facil de complacer; morena, de estatura media y tan delgada que parecía un rastrillo, Pansy había esperado de su única hija femeneidad, discrección, elegancia, tranquilidad y cierta vena de crueldad que siempre había acompañado al apellido Parkinson. En su lugar, solo había obtenido decepciones.

Para comenzar, su hija había adorado cualquier deporte con un entusiasmo casi varonil desde que había sido capaz de dar sus primeros pasos. Desde el quidditch, hasta el tiro con arco, no había ninguna disciplina que la pequeña no practicara o quisiera practicar, lo cual, no la hacía precisamente femenina, ni grácil; sus movimientos eran bruscos, poderosos y nerviosos. En añadidura, los únicos momentos en los que abandonaba su impetuosa actividad física los aprovechaba para leer todos los tomos de la biblioteca de la mansión , incluídos tomos de literatura muggle — acción por la que Pansy casi sufrió un ataque al corazón — y más tarde se pasaba horas encerrada en su mundo de fantasía, repleto de dragones que hablaban, hermosas sirenas y príncipes de brillante armadura.

_"Los muggles son fantásticos. Lo tienen mucho más difícil porque no tienen magia, y aun así se las arreglan para hacer historias maravillosas"_ cuando su pequeña había susurrado eso, con sus ojos oscuros y alargados repletos de brillo, Pansy decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, en un intento por reconducir a su hija. A pesar de que su marido se opuso desde el principio, Pansy le recordó con firmeza que un Zabini y una Parkinson no podían permitirse criar a una traidora de sangre, y Blaise, finalmente, dio su brazo a torcer, dejándole a su mujer ejercer su voluntad sobre la pequeña. Así, cada vez que la pillaba leyendo literatura muggle, la obligaba a caminar varias horas seguidas con los pesados tomos en la cabeza, acción que dejaba a la niña fuertes dolores en la columna vertebral, hasta que, finalmente, optó por leer títulos tan apasionantes como "La pureza de sangre y como mantenerla", libros que hacían que su madre sonriera con aprobación y le diera unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza. Cuando la veía comer con excesiva celeridad, la ataba a la silla mediante un encantamiento para que adquiriera una postura adecuada, y a fin de que comiera lentamente, la hacía partir cada alimento en minuciosos bocados.

_"Una chica nunca es lo suficientemente rica ni está lo suficientemente delgada" * _le espetaba cada vez que su hija intentaba repetir postre; con el tiempo, ese mantra caló hondo en Pansy, quien llegó a comer como un pajarito y desarrolló un gusto excesivo por las joyas caras.

Cada vez que la pequeña le decía _"por favor"_ y _"gracias"_ a un elfo doméstico, le daba un fuerte cachete en sus pequeñas manos_ "¿También le darías las gracias a una silla por sentarte en ella?"_ le preguntaba, furiosa.

Cada vez que Blaise proponía a su pequeña hija hacer algo especialmente masculino, Pansy lo fulminaba con la mirada, hasta que éste simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Poco a poco, el carácter de Pansy — hija — se fue moldeando, al menos aparentemente. Por una parte, ya solo se rodeaba de gente sangre limpia, comía de forma lenta y acompasada, desarrolló una figura estilizada y elegante como un junco, nunca jamás le daba las gracias a los elfos domésticos delante de su madre — aunque sí que lo hacía cuando estaban a solas—, despreciaba a todo mestizo con el que se cruzaba y jamás intentó volver a practicar quidditch, pese a que vivía los partidos con un fulgor y una vivacidad excesiva para una chiquilla de nueve años. En definitiva, Pansy fue la mayor parte de su infancia, y gracias a su madre, una criatura tremendamente desgraciada. Digo la mayor parte, ya que, en el mundo de Pansy, afortunadamente, siempre existió Scorpius, el hijo de su padrino, Draco Malfoy.

Scorp — como Pansy le solía llamar — era sangre limpia, como ella, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una madre encantadora y flexible, y un padre permisivo y justo — a los que Pansy adoraba tanto o más que a sus propios padres —. Por tanto, el rubio veía cine muggle, leía todo lo que caía en sus manos y,lo mejor de todo, nunca trataba a Pansy con condescendencia, sino que escuchaba todo lo que ella decía con un palpable interés.

Cuando estaba con él, a su madre no parecía importarle si ella se comportaba de manera brusca, o si leía demasiado, o si le daba las gracias a los elfos domésticos. La razón de este comportamiento tan inusual estaba en que su madre sentía un malsano interés porque Pansy "pescara" a Scorpius Malfoy — más tarde Pansy comprendería que ese deseo era una mera proyección de lo que su madre no había conseguido en su juventud — y eran las particularidades de la morena las que parecían fascinar a Scorpius, que la miraba con sincera admiración cuando practicaba esgrima como el más profesional de los espadachines, la instaba a leer en voz alta poemas de casi todos los autores que su madre había repudiado, y apreciaba su natural amabilidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Pansy se fue enamorando, con un fervor que había rayado la adoración, cada año un poco más. Scorpius parecía compartir sus mismos sentimientos, o al menos así había sido hasta que ingresaron en Hogwarts. Allí, Scorpius conoció a Albus Potter. Pansy sabía que culpar a una única persona de todas sus desgracias era mezquino y cruel, pero eso le importaba bien poco cuando se trataba de él.

Así, mientras todas las novelas rosas que leía de niña habían aleccionado a Pansy sobre el amor a primera vista — ese que caía como un rayo en tu subconsciente y hacía que tu mundo diera vueltas — ninguna la había preparado para soportar el odio a primera vista, que, por consecuencia, también existía, y era tan poco frecuente como el primero.

Así, a Pansy Albus le había desagradado desde el primer momento en que le conoció. No era su físico, no era su carácter. Era una mezcla entre ambos, algo que dejaba en Pansy un sabor metálico en la boca y una desagradable sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Tal vez la culpa estaba en sus rasgos, en la forma ligeramente triangular de su cara, por todo lo demás demasiado bonita para pertenecer a un chico. O tal vez su odio se afianzaba en aquella mirada que desde el principio la había atravesado sin reservas; aquellos ojos con las comisuras elevadas hacia arriba y en extremo grandes; ojos de fantasma que parecían leer el alma de Pansy, todo lo sucio y lo malo que ella guardaba en su interior, su apellido manchado en sangre, su narcisista madre, su triste infancia. Todo quedaba patente bajo el escrutinio de aquellas orbes esmeraldas.

Aunque tal vez la gota que colmó el vaso fue la advertencia que su madre le hizo antes de subir al tren, mirándola con severidad y clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Pansy. "No te acerques a Potter" le había casi escupido. Pansy había asentido, obediente y sumisa, como siempre que su madre le ordenaba algo, por ínfimo que fuera. Sonriéndole como nunca, Pansy había palmeado la cabeza de su única hija, y le había dado un pequeño y corto abrazo, por el cual la morena casi había bailoteado de alegría. Si odiar a Albus Potter era una de las llaves para lograr más muestras de afecto por parte de su madre, Pansy le odiaría con cada fibra de su ser.

Así, que cuando ella se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y él extendió su mano, Pansy la rechazó de la forma más categórica posible.

— No toco a mestizos. Contagian enfermedades — le había asegurado arrugando su pequeña nariz. Albus la había mirado, herido, desconcertado, casi como si quisiera llorar mientras todos los de su alrededor se burlaban de él, con la mirada fija en ella. Pansy se había estremecido nuevamente. Por un momento quiso abrazarle, jurar que sería su amiga, protegerle de las burlas de otros. Pero no, no podía. Porque Pansy amaba a su madre. Y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por volver a sentir el tacto de aquellas manos rozando su pelo.

— Creí que eras diferente a todos estos perdedores que se creen superiores a los demás por su limpia, limpia sangre — le había espetado él finalmente, con desprecio. Pansy se había encogido los hombros indiferente, mientras Scorpius la había mirado decepcionado. Tal vez esa pequeña pelea había sido la primera brecha de su relación. Tras ella, múltiples peleas habían acontecido entre ambos, y el motivo, siempre había sido el mismo: Albus Potter, de quien el rubio pronto se convirtió en mejor amigo. Esto había causado un cambio total en su relación, traducido en menos momentos juntos y menos confianza entre ellos.

— Si me lo hubieras dicho hace ocho meses, hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo — le había espetado Scorpius con una mirada cansada y algo triste cuando ella se había declarado de forma balbuceante unos días atrás. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras corría por el pasillo de camino a las mazmorras.

— Todo es tu culpa — le había gruñido furiosa, a un desconcertado Albus Potter por el camino. Las chicas que iban con él — su harén personal, más bien — se habían reído de ella. Él, en cambio solo se la había quedado mirando fijamente, tal y como había hecho en primero, solo que esta vez una chispa de furia le manchaba la mirada. Y ese había sido todo el contacto que Pansy había tenido con Albus en su joven vida. Hasta hoy, por lo que parecía.

Le escuchó gemir al correrse, escuchó también los besos post-coitales, las palabras susurradas por lo bajinis. Luego ella se marchó, y él se acercó lentamente a donde ella estaba. Pansy no había levantado la mirada, pero podía sentirle.

En unos segundos, la cara de su_ "odio a primera vista"_, apareció en su campo de visión.

— Parkinson, ¡qué grata sorpresa! No sabía que aparte del racismo escondías el vouyerismo entre tus particularidades. Encantador, simplemente encantador — Pansy le observó. Con los años y los duros entrenamientos de quidditch — era buscador — su cuerpo esmirriado se había transformado, dejando patente unos hombros algo más anchos, aunque seguía siendo algo delgado, de miembros largos y movimientos fluidos y elegantes como los de una pantera. Su barbilla se había cuadrado ligeramente, dándole más dureza a un rostro que seguía siendo — al menos para el gusto de la Slytherin — demasiado bonito, de labios finos y nariz pequeña y recta, aunque ya poco quedaba de la suavidad infantil del muchacho que ella rechazó en su día. Tragando saliva, la chica siguió levantando la vista, hasta chocarse con lo único que había permanecido inalterable él. Como siempre, aquellos ojos esmeralda la radiografiaron, desde su cabello cortado de forma recta justo por debajo de la barbilla, hasta las puntas de sus relucientes bailarinas.

— Yo... es decir, yo... — empezó la Slytherin tratando desesperadamente de explicarse. Albus la cortó, sonriendo ampliamente mientras con su mano izquierda se removía la masa de cabello negro y despeinado.

— Oh, ahora no me apetece demasiado. Estoy agotado, pero... digamos a medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía, junto con... digamos, una botella de whisky de fuego que robes en las cocinas será una conversación apasionante— afirmó alegremente mientras se dirijía a la puerta.

— ¿Y por qué debo hacer eso? — replicó Pansy intentando poner un tono duro.

— Obvio, princesa, porque no quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere de esto. Y ahora, sé una esclava obediente y vete a hacer algo útil — la dijo el Slytherin mientras abandonaba alegre como unas castañuelas la estancia.

Pansy apoyó su mejilla contra la dura superficie de madera, y dejó escapar una maldición. Cuando se trataba de Potter, de su odio a primera vista y de sus malditos ojos verdes, todo se volvía complicado. Jodidamente complicado.

— Mierda — dijo en voz bien alta.

— Cuide ese lenguaje señorita — la instó un cuadro a su derecha, mirándola severamente. Y por una vez en su vida, Pansy Parkinson — hija — ignoró una orden directa.

* * *

**_ROSE_**

Mientras Rose se ponía las medias, Scorpius Malfoy la pidió salir. No de forma de velada insinuación, ni en tono de broma — Merlín sabía que aquél siniestro muchacho no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro — sino de forma sorpresivamente directa.

— ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo a Hogsmade este fin de semana? — Rose trastabilló, y casi se cae de culo al escuchar aquello. Miró fijamente a Scorpius. Si su trato era tan endemoniadamente bueno era, precisamente, porque no involucraba sentimientos. Ninguno en absoluto. Solo sexo. Sexo increíblemente bueno que hacía que la cabeza de Rose diera vueltas, pero no precisamente romántico y dulce. Rose se imaginó haciendo con Scorpius las cosas típicas que supuestamente hacían las parejas, como mirarse a los ojos durante largos ratos, hacer manitas y besarse dulcemente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

— No te estarás enamorando de mí, ¿verdad, Malfoy? — como respuesta a esa pregunta, Malfoy abrió los ojos casi con terror.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — eso ofendió a Rose, que lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y ese tono de sorpresa? ** — le espetó la pelirroja.

— Lo siento, Weasley. Lamento decepcionarte, pero, simplemente, no eres lo que busco en una novia — Rose boqueó con indignación.

— ¡Tú tampoco eres mi hombre ideal que digamos! — Scorpius se la quedó mirando — además — prosiguió la pelirroja — ¡Tú eres el que me ha pedido una cita, cerebro de troll!

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? No me refería a una cita-cita, es solo que tengo que renovar mi equipo de quidditch, me acabo de pelear con Pansy y no conozco a nadie más que sepa sobre quidditch tanto como ella aparte de ti, por supuesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Alto, alto, rebobina! — dijo la pelirroja. El rubio la miro con confusión,a lo que Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? — dijo la pelirroja tratando de aparentar cierta calma.

— ¿Rose, sabes más de quidditch que cualquier otra persona que conozca?

— No — dijo ella impaciente — lo otro.

— ¿Qué necesito renovar mi equipo de quidditch?

— ¡Por las calzas de Merlín, Malfoy! ¿¡ Por qué demonios te has peleado con Parkinson?! Sois la parejita feliz — Scorpius encarnó una ceja — ya sabes. Chico solitario y algo rarito conoce a una chica guapa y algo racista a la que cambia para que deje de ser clasista, se descubre que la muchacha tiene un corazón de oro oculto por el sufrimiento, y blah, blah, blah, se casan, y tienen algo así como siete hijos, y vivieron felices y todo ese rollo.

Ante eso, Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

— Oh, demonios, Weasley, a veces olvido por qué me gustas tanto, pero luego están éstos momentos. Los atesoro — la aseguró con una sonrisa burlesca.

Rose rodó los ojos.

— No, en serio, ¿me lo vas a contar? No es como si tuvieras muchos amigos para ir tirándolos por ahí — dijo la Gryffindor con sinceridad.

Scorpius resopló.

— Bueno, ella se me declaró, y entre otras cosas, la rechacé porque me estoy acostando contigo, y aunque no tengamos lo que se dice una "relación exclusiva" — dijo haciendo comillas en el aire — me parecía una guarrada empezar a salir con ella cuando había tenido sexo contigo la semana anterior. Y la anterior. Y la anterior de la anterior — Rose le miró poniendo los ojos en blanco — en definitiva, traté de explicárselo lo mejor que pude, pero no me entendió — obviamente — y se lo tomó a malas, y tampoco se lo puedo contarle con quien me estoy acostando sin consultarlo contigo primero, ya que me dijiste que querías mantenerlo en secreto. Y... bueno, supongo que eso es todo — afirmó el muchacho, mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Rose, tuvo, de pronto, unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarle, de besarle. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Era absurdo. Era Scorpius. Él nole gustaba. Solo se acostaba con él.

— Sí —dijo por tanto la pelirroja.

— Sí, ¿qué, exactamente?

— Sí, iré contigo a Hogsmade — El muchacho la miró, agradecido, y antes de salir de la estancia, le dio un leve beso en los labios.

— Hasta el sábado, Weasley.

Tumbada ella sola, en la cama, Rose paladeó la sensación de los labios del otro. No era como si Scorpius Malfoy le gustara. Él no era su tipo de chico, ni mucho menos. Con su físico largirucho y delgado, y su pelo rubio platinado siempre perfectamente peinado, como si fuera un adulto en miniatura en vez de un niño. Serio, solitario, irónico. No era, precisamente, del tipo sociable. Las chicas lo admiraban desde lejos, sin atreverse a hablarle, y eran pocos los que podían contarse entre sus amigos. Elegante y refinado, todo lo que Rose nunca había querido ser. No, no había nada que le atrajera particularmente del Malfoy. Salvo sus ojos. Sus ojos — decidió Rose — eran particularmente bonitos para ella. Había quien los había catalogado de fríos y siniestros, pero a Rose le gustaban así, algo más separados de lo normal, lo que le hacía tener un mirar travieso, y del color de la plata líquida cuando estaba de buen humor. Rose tenía que reconocer que nunca había viste orbes tan hermosas — solo superadas, tal vez, por las color hierba de su primo Albus. Cuando el Slytherin la sonreía, como había hecho hacía un rato, la pelirroja sentía un cierto temblor en las rodillas. Lo cual era absurdo, patético. Porque Scorpius no le gustaba. Nada. Ni un poco. **En absoluto.**

Trató de terminar de vertirse con celeridad, mientras el espejo de la estancia le devolvía su reflejo. Ahí estaban sus rizos indomables y llameantes, junto con sus grandes ojos azules — para ella, su mejor rasgo. Estaba ahí también su cuerpo curvilíneo, moldeado por el quidditch, aunque seguía teniendo más trasero, pecho y tripa del que le gustaría — aunque nunca había obtenido queja alguna por parte del Slytherin, quien parecía obsesionado con sus curvas —.

Allí, estudiándose, pensó en Pansy Parkinson, una muchacha con quien nunca había mantenido una conversación, pese a pertenecer al mismo curso y ser una de las únicas personas a las que había visto leer Hogwarts: Una historia. Si la morena no hubiera sido tn snob, probablemente hubieran podido ser amigas. A pesar de ello, al realidad era otra, y Pansy era tan distinta de Rose como el agua del aceite, su cuerpo compuesto de miembros largos y delgados, a pesar de que en relación sus piernas parecieran más torneadas de lo que la correspondía, como si en sus tiempos libres Pansy hiciera un gran esfuerzo físico, lo cual era absurdo; nunca la había visto mover un dedo para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, y eso que, como recordaba de primer año, la Slytherin volaba bastante mejor que la media de sus compañeros.

Siguiendo su descripción física, Rose comparó su propio rostro redondeado y pecoso con el de la morena, que tenía una piel pálida y uniforme, apenas tres o cuatro pecas adornando su rostro acorazonado y otras cuantas en sus brazos. Luego resopló.

Si a Scorpius le gustaban ese tipo de chicas, tan delicadas, ella no tendría ni una sola oportunidad, no al menos con su atractivo más bien exhuberante... aunque tampoco era como si quisiera la atención del rubio, de todos modos. Porque Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaba. Nada. Ni un poco. **En absoluto.** Y repitiéndose ese mantra a conciencia, Rose Weasley se apresuró para llegar a tiempo a Transformaciones.

* * *

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_ Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad me absorbe de una forma increíble, y apenas tengo tiempo para nada. Además, este fic es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos y quiero dedicarle a cada capítulo su tiempo, a fin de darle calidad. Por cierto ¿preferís que continúe elaborando el fic desde una perspectiva femenina o os gustaría ver el siguiente capítulo desde el punto de vista de los chicos? Contestadme mediante reviews, por favor. Por último, espero haber cumplido mi cometido como escritora, y que este capítulo taaaaan largo — soy una dramática — os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Con amor,

Jaione

*La frase que utiliza Pansy no es, obviamente, mía. La pronunció la diseñadora Coco Channel hace más de medio siglo.

** Me caso con quien haya pillado este guiño a una de mis parejas favoritas de la saga HP.


	3. Cuidado con lo que deseas (II)

**Summary:** Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en la relación entre ambos.

_Salvo notables excepciones, los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de J K Rowling._

* * *

_**CHAPTER II: Cuidado con lo que deseas**_

**ALBUS**

_La vida, era, para Albus Potter, como una partida de ajedrez. _

Fácil de ganar si se planificaba bien. De consecuencias desastrosas si se seguían instintos. Así era el pequeño de los Potter. Calculador. Frío. Con un as siempre bajo la manga. Y le encantaba ser así. **Absolutamente.**

Mientras se acomodaba en el alféizar de la Torre de Astronomía, Albus no pensaba más que en lo feliz que era en su propia piel. Tenía sus motivos. Su cuerpo era largo, felino, y estaba marcado de una forma que las féminas adoraban. A pesar de ser un calco de su padre, su aplomo y confianza en si mismo le hacían parecer aún más atractivo de lo que realmente era. Su agilidad mental le hacía , por tanto, aprovechar estos rasgos físicos al máximo, manipulando y cortando a los demás siempre que fuera en beneficio propio.

A pesar de lo podrido que estuviera por dentro y debido al parecido que compartía con su padre, la gente parecía asumir que era noble. Bondadoso. **Gilipolleces.** Desgraciadamente para Albus, sí que existía una persona que no se había dejado engañar por su perfectamente planificada fachada. Una persona que, incluso mientras Albus exponía su sonrisa más adorable, lo había mirado a los ojos y lo había rechazado de la más categórica de las maneras. **Zorra. **_**Pero se lo iba a hacer pagar.**_

Y hablando de **ella**, llegaba tarde a su cita. Cuando Albus se planteó hacer algo extremo, como salir a buscarla a su cama y meterse dentro solo por torturarla, la puerta de la Torre se abrió, y ella entró, con una expresión neutra y más bien fría. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y aplicó los consabidos hechizos de protección. "Chica lista" pensó Albus. Otra razón más para detestarla, en añadidura a todo lo antes mencionado. Orgullosa, soberbia e incluso más astuta que él mismo. Y eso solo por citar algunos de las características que lo hacían querer rodear ese diminuto cuello con sus propias manos y apretar con fuerza. Definitivamente, Pansy Parkinson era la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Acercándose lo mínimo a él — como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa — , la Slytherin le entregó la botella de whisky que emergió de entre los pliegues de su costosa capa esmeralda de la forma más indiferente que pudo, tratando de no rozarle los dedos.

— Llegas tarde, Parkison — le comentó él con una sonrisa burlona, arrebatándole la botella con brusquedad.

Pansy frunció levemente el entrecejo.

— He tenido que esperar a que todas mis compañeras de habitación se durmieran—admitió — no... no debían saber que había quedado en encontrarme con un sangr… con un mesti… contigo— dijo finalmente.

— Haces que suene incluso más sórdido de lo que es — se burló él.

Los altos pómulos de ella se llenaron de color. Albus la miró de reojo. Incluso cuando ella se comportaba con la impasibilidad de una jodida muñeca de cera, era guapa. Ahora mismo, con la pálida luz de la luna iluminando sus delicadas facciones, podía haber sido considerada incluso hermosa. Su piel pálida abrazaba un rostro más bien diamantino, con un pronunciado pico de viuda adornando su frente. Cejas algo gruesas y oscuras. Nariz pequeña y respingona. Sólo su boca de labios gruesos y sus ojos rasgados denotaban su mestizaje.

Si se la dejara quieta en una silla, pensó Albus para sí, con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, apenas sin curvas, ella podría pasar por una muñeca de porcelana; su pequeña barbilla estaba adornada con un ligero hoyuelo en el medio, como si un ser superior hubiese querido señalizar que aprobaba la creación de tan aniñada criatura.

—¿ Has terminado ya la inspección, Potter? — dijo ella finalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre su delgado pecho. Solo por torturarla, Albus tomo un largo trago de la botella de whisky mientras paseaba la mirada a lo largo de la esbelta figura de la morena. Cuando ella se sonrojó aun más, el Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

— Por el amor de Merlín, tenemos casi dieciocho años, Parkinson. Creo que puedes dejar lo de "Potter" a un lado.

—Casi diecinueve, te recuerdo que soy un año mayor que tú, Potter — replicó ella duramente— y jamás osaría tutear a un caballero al que apenas conozco.

Ella era una mina.

— Pero es que yo no soy un caballero, princesa— replicó mientras afanaba el whisky.

Ella se apoyó en la pared, con una expresión que podría haber congelado el sol.

— Eso nadie lo dudaba— murmuró. Albus sonrió aun más ampliamente.

— Tampoco sabía que a las damas les gustaba observar a escondidas mientras los demás follan, pero mi perspectiva ha cambiado en las últimas horas, ¿sabes?

Ella se puso rígida contra la pared, y su rostro adquirió una expresión torturada.

— Haré todo lo que quieras— dijo ella, suplicante— te tutearé, yo... Lo que quieras, Potter, en serio. Solo no digas nada, te lo ruego. Mi reputación se arruinaría y yo... Yo ya no tengo nada más.

Un pinchazo de satisfacción invadió el pecho de Albus al verla rogar, y el lo mitigó con un nuevo trago de whisky. Por un momento, se le había olvidado la mejor parte de toda ésta historia, sus largas conversaciones con Scorpius acerca de lo que significaba ser un sangre-limpia. _Tradición, elegancia, indiferencia._ Más aun en el caso de las chicas. _Decoro, sumisión, pureza. _La quintaesencia de la elegancia. No relacionarse nunca con las categorías de sangre inferiores a la propia.

Por supuesto, las normas referentes a los sangre pura se habían relajado considerablemente desde la guerra, pero como Scorpius le había aseverado, su tía Pansy no lo había hecho. Al mirar la cara pálida y asustada de la chica, un sentimiento incómodo que anidaba en el pecho de Albus creció. Si ella no pareciese tan pequeña y desprotegida apoyada contra la inmensidad de la pared, a lo mejor él podría torturarla un poco más.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

— No diré nada— gruñó finalmente, mientras bebía un trago aun más largo de whisky.

— ¿ No dirás nada, Potter? — dijo ella, con el rostro resplandeciente— No sé como agradecértelo, yo... Haré lo que sea para compensarte, en serio, ¡oh, Potter!

— ¡Solo cálmate! — dijo él — y ven a sentarte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y corta ya lo de Potter — ella le miró desconcertada, con esos ojos rasgados y oscuros que recordaban a un delicado felino y él se ruborizó levemente. _La odias, la odias, la odias_— Albus— gruñó finalmente— nos conocemos desde hace siete años. Puedes llamarme Albus… **Pansy**.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se sentó a su lado, mientras sus hombros se sacudían rítmicamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Albus comprendió que estaba llorando.

— H-he sido h-horrible c-contigo— afirmó, mientras sollozaba— h-h-horrible. M-me m-merezco el peor de los tratos por tu parte, y aun así... T-tú...

Albus se sintió sumamente incómodo, y le dio unas palmaditas en el delicado hombro, mientras le pasaba la botella de whisky.

_**La odias, la odias, la odias…**_

—Bebe un poco mujer. Y relájate, ¿vale? Yo tampoco he sido ningún santo contigo, de hecho… — su discurso se interrumpió cuando una manita fría se entrelazó con la suya.

— Estoy en deuda contigo, Albus Potter— afirmó ella. Había dejado de llorar. Le miraba fijamente, con la punta de la nariz aun goteando. Inconscientemente, Albus sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su capa y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

— No es para tanto— masculló.

—Tienes un espíritu noble— dijo ella— a diferencia del mío.

—Para nada— dijo él secamente, mientras le pasaba la botella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y tomó otro trago de whisky. Albus siguió el movimiento hipnotizante de su largo cuello al tragar. Una gota de alcohol resbaló por la comisura de su boca, y ella lo atrapó con su rosada lengua. Albus pestañeó, casi endurecido. No, pensó mirando nuevamente a aquella preciosa carita. Su espíritu no era noble. **Para nada.**

— Bebe un poco más— le indicó. _**Su tan esperada venganza estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.**_ Ella le obedeció, tomando pequeños sorbitos. Si su intención hubiese sido noble, como ella misma había aseverado, Albus le habría indicado que los sorbos embriagaban más que los largos tragos. Más no lo hizo. Cuando consideró que había llegado el momento propicio— la botella de whisky vacía, las mejillas de ella perennemente sonrojadas, su bello rostro marcado por una mueca ausente— su mano se apoyó en la barbilla de la muchacha, mientras su pulgar perfilaba los labios llenos. Ella le miró, confusa.

— Dijiste cualquier cosa— le recordó él. La expresión de ella a través de la bruma etílica fue de terror. Con la culpabilidad apuñalándole el pecho, Albus la forzó a sentarse en su regazo.

—Albus— protestó ella, arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol— por favor, no...

Sus labios chocaron violentamente. Albus besó levemente la comisura de su boca, luego paso a la barbilla, y finalmente, repasó sus labios con la lengua.

— Déjame entrar — le pidió. Ella se negó enérgicamente. Él buscó el pulso de su cuello, y mordió levemente aquél punto— déjame.

Ella, por inercia, separó tímidamente los labios. Él enrolló la pequeña lengua con la suya, invadiendo y finalmente conquistando. Mordisqueando el labio inferior, se permitió mirar el rostro de ella—con la mirada perdida— y sonrió perversamente.

—¿Quieres que mañana le digamos a tu querido Scorpius lo que hemos estado haciendo? Será divertido, Parkinson…

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza, dándole un fuerte manotazo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, para luego propinarle una patada en la parte baja del vientre. Cuando él se dobló por el dolor, viendo su oportunidad, la muchacha trató de escapar, pero el moreno sujetó con la mano el fino tobillo, haciendo que la Slytherin callera al suelo. Poniéndose encima, sujeto las delicadas muñecas contra el suelo, mientras sus muslos anclaban el estrecho cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, notó que algo cálido y pegajoso se escurría por su mandíbula. _**La muy zorra le había escupido. La iba a matar con sus propias manos.**_

La obligó a girar la cara de manera brusca, y cuando ella le miró nuevamente — desafiante, con el desprecio anidando en su cara—, él supo que estaba perdido. Volvió a besarla nuevamente, ésta vez con más pasión, mientras separaba con brusquedad los cuellos de la camisa. Ella, sorpresivamente, no lo apartó, sino que acarició su cabeza torpemente mientras él intentaba memorizar la curva de su clavícula. Unas caricias suaves recorrieron su mandíbula. A regañadientes, Albus levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Ella resultaba particularmente adorable con los ojos aún más rasgados que de costumbre debido a la bruma del alcohol. En ese momento, la muchacha aprovechó para sujetarle la cara entre sus manos, clavándole salvajemente las largas uñas al mismo tiempo que le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos instantes, Albus carraspeó, incómodo y trató de moverse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos— dijo ella simplemente, mientras sonreía etílica y sombríamente — nunca te lo había dicho, ¿verdad?

Él negó, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada seca y desesperanzada.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Albus Potter. Y eres guapísimo. Siempre lo he… pensado. Pero me tienes que caer fatal. Te tengo que odiar, Potter. Detestar— afirmó ella mientras se desternillaba. Él la miró encarnando una ceja. Sin previo aviso, ella se acercó sorpresivamente, con una expresión extraña marcada en el rostro.

Él cerró los ojos, esperando otra torta, o a lo mejor un puñetazo, pero ella… ella le besó de vuelta, mientras le sujetaba los cuellos de la camisa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras Albus boqueaba buscando aire.

Ella le soltó bruscamente, haciendo que la espalda del muchacho chocara brutalmente contra el suelo, y mientras él tosía salvajemente, la morena comenzó a reírse etílicamente. Albus la miró fijamente. Instantes más tarde, la consideraba por muchos como estirada y estricta Pansy Parkinson cayó redonda en el suelo, con la boca muy abierta, y comenzó a roncar escandalosamente.

Albus suspiró, tirándose en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba levemente el trozo de cielo estrellado que se percibía a través de la ventana de la torre.

**¿Jaque mate?**

* * *

**SCORPIUS**

_**Ella era su luz, siempre lo había sido.**_

_**Febrero, 2018:**_

Un pequeño Scorpius de once años se estremeció mientras atravesaba los pasillos solo. Todo el mundo le miraba. Se sentía a morir. La palabra "mortífago" resonaba con fuerza, y aunque le había prometido a su padre y a su madre que nunca agacharía la cabeza ante los insultos, estaba destinado a fallarles. Antes había tenido a Pansy, pero desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, ella había cambiado tanto…

Se relacionaba con los mismos sangre limpia a los que antes había despreciado. Y odiaba totalmente al nuevo mejor amigo de Scorpius, Albus Potter. El cual, para el Malfoy, era mucho más simpático que todos sus compañeros de Slytherin juntos. Pero cada vez que se lo intentaba comentar a Pansy, ella emitía un sonido parecido a un bufido, y él tenía que dejarlo.

Conforme pasaban los meses, sus conversaciones se fueron reduciendo a temas no demasiado trascendentales. Para Scorpius, eso fue como descender al mismísimo averno. Pansy siempre le había gustado. Mucho. Muchísimo. **Demasiado.**

Todo estaba cuidadosamente planificado en la cabeza del Malfoy menor. Pasar los primeros años de colegio juntos, como amigos. Luego, en cuarto o en quinto — aun no lo había decidido — le pediría salir. **Ella**, por supuesto, le diría que sí. Tras el colegio, se casarían. Y luego, pasarían justos lo que les quedaba de vida. En su pequeño universo, eso había sido lo más correcto, pues ella era perfecta para él.

Para empezar, Pansy era sumamente inteligente, — aprendió a leer sola, cuando sólo contaban con cuatro años — valiente, — se había roto ambos pies cuando intentó rescatar su pequeña cometa del árbol y apenas había emitido un sollozo—amable — tenía una manera dulce de sujetarle la cabeza entre las manos cuando él comenzaba a llorar— y para las limitaciones de belleza femenina del pequeño Scorpius, guapa como una princesa, con la piel pálida y lisa que contrastaba con sus labios gruesos de color rojo y sus ojos exóticamente oblicuos.

Pero ahora ella parecía una extraña.

Ella, a la que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando leía a Verne, ahora parecía despreciar todo lo muggle.

Ella, la criatura más amable y dulce de la tierra, ponía ahora la zancadilla y trampas crueles para los pobres elfos domésticos que se dedicaban a limpiar las mazmorras.

Ella… ella se había transformado en una versión en miniatura de su tía Pansy, y ya no era una princesa de cuento, ni guapa como un ángel. Al menos, no por dentro. De hecho, Scorpius podía aseverar que nunca había presenciado una transformación más monstruosa.

Suspirando nuevamente, y en un intento por llegar puntual a su clase de Transformaciones, Scorpius decidió atajar por los jardines. De pronto, una fuerza invisible le sujetó del tobillo y lo levantó. Su cabeza chocó contra la pared de enfrente, y en su desconcierto, Scorpius apreció las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de su nariz, así como el grupo que se había formado a su alrededor, compuesto de alumnos de todas las edades que jaleaban a un muchacho moreno de gafas que movía la varita de un lado a otro, haciéndole chocar contra la pared una y otra vez.

—¿A quién le gustaría saber de qué color son los calzoncillos de un mortífago? ¡Apuesto por el negro! — replicó con una voz arrogante aquél muchacho con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Scorpius radiografió aquella cara diamantina que tanto le recordaba a…

—James Sirius Potter, ¡suéltale ahora mismo! — el muchacho dirigió una mirada aburrida hacia la espalda de Scorpius.

—Oh, Rosie, ¿en serio nos vas a cortar la diversión? — replicó el moreno mientras encarnaba una ceja.

—Ahora mismo, James, o te juro por tu padre que haré que no veas la luz del día hasta tu graduación— siseó aquella voz femenina en toda respuesta.

—Como quieras— dijo indiferentemente el chico mientras dejaba caer a Scorpius sin ninguna clase de delicadeza— nos vemos luego hurón— replicó mientras él y toda su corte de admiradores se dispersaba.

Scorpius respiró patéticamente en el suelo, casi ahogándose con su propia sangre. La criatura detrás de él suspiró.

—¡Episkey! — exclamó con esa vocecilla aguda mientras una varita apuntaba a la nariz de Scorpius. Un fuerte latigazo, y el rubio notó su nariz regenerarse con un fuerte chasquido.

—¡Auch! — exclamó más de la sorpresa que del dolor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Acabo de aprender éste hechizo y no sé si… pero supuestamente debería funcionar. ¡Oh, qué maleducada! No me he presentado… Soy Rose, Rose Weasley. Tú eres Scorpius Malfoy. Eres amigo de mi primo, ¿verdad? No de éste primo, quiero decir, sino de mi otro primo, Albus… y bueno, ¿estás mejor?

Ella no le había dejado ni pronunciar una palabra. Scorpius cerró los ojos ante el constante burbujeo de esa molesta voz. Entonces, una pequeña mano le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que avise a alguien? — Scorpius apretó los ojos. Necesitaba que esa niña tan molesta se largara, y le dejara en paz. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, dispuesto a replicar, y entonces… ¡paf! Fue como si un rayo le hubiera calcinado por completo.

Los ojos más grandes y más azules que había visto en su vida lo miraban fijamente. El pelo rojizo y rebelde saltaba en todas las direcciones. Su cara redonda y pequeña estaba salpicada de pecas, y su pequeña boca de piñón se fundía en una ancha sonrisa, acompañada por unos sendos hoyuelos. Era perfectamente imperfecta. Su nariz algo larga, su pelo totalmente imposible, su piel manchada, sus dientes superiores, tal vez demasiado grandes…

—¿Estás bien? — dijo de nuevo aquél ángel.

—Uuuh…— acertó a decir Scorpius.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No descartaremos una conmoción cerebral entonces— se burló la pelirroja.

El pequeño Scorpius se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Venga, vamos Malfoy—dijo la pelirroja levantándole—llegamos tarde a Transformaciones.

Entonces el mundo de Scorpius hizo click de nuevo. Porque y no le importaba que le llamaran mortífago, o que Pansy hubiera cambiado. Ahora su mundo era azul y rojo, rojo brillante. Rojo Gryffindor. Y a Scorpius no le importó. Porque nunca se había sentido más feliz.

_**Febrero, 2024**_

Vio como sus hombros se estremecían por el llanto. La llevaba vigilando unas horas ya, procurando que nadie se acercara a ella y la viera así. No quería su orgullo destruido. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Un paso, en falso, una estantería que movió, un libro que se le cayó en la cabeza, y ella se percató de su presencia.

—¿Quién cojones está ahí? — farfulló ella.

Él no pudo evitar salir de entre las estanterías con una mueca culpable pintada en la cara.

—¿Mal-malfoy? — se sorprendió ella. Scorpius carraspeó, nervioso, y removió su pie izquierdo contra el suelo. Con Rose, la popular, divertida, atlética Rose Weasley, todo era sumamente complicado.

—H-hola, Weasley— nunca habían conseguido ser amigos. _Tal vez se debía principalmente a que su lengua se convertía en trapo cada vez que se topaba con ella._

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se sorbió los mocos, tratando de disimular.

—¿Q-qué d-demonios haces aquí, M-malfoy? — dijo ella, esbozando una falsa sonrisa— es domingo. Ni siquiera la señora Prince está en la biblioteca. Deberías estar con mi primo Albus en…

Como siempre que se estaba con él, ella se lanzó en una larga perorata para tapar los huecos que sus silencios y su aparente falta de carisma dejaba en todas las conversaciones.

—Sé lo de Oliver— dijo él simplemente, interrumpiéndola de pronto. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dolida.

—Guau, eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero te gusta dar en el clavo, ¿eh? — dijo ella simplemente.

Él carraspeó, incómodo.

—Sólo qu-yo… quiero decir, me gustaría… querría saber si… bueno— la mirada azul de ella lo puso incluso más nervioso de lo que estaba— ¿estás bien? — preguntó al final, patéticamente.

—Perfectamente, Malfoy, ¿acaso no puedes verlo? — se burló ella, con la nariz goteándole por el labio superior. Automáticamente, él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—L-lo siento. Toma

Ella le miró fijamente. Scorpius se removió en el sitio, tratando de reunir el suficiente valor. Era sencillo. _"Weasley, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana? Sé que en estos momentos piensas que todos los hombres somos unos capullos, pero da la casualidad de que me gustas desde que tenemos once años, y que yo nunca te haría daño"_. No, no era sencillo. Era complicado. Terriblemente compicado. Sí él decía eso, quedaría como un patético acosador. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero aún así… Un ruido le sobresaltó. Ella se había rendido, apoyando su cara contra la mesa de roble. Parecía… derrotada. Odiaba verla así.

—Weasley, Wood ha sido un capullo…— ella levantó la cabeza de la mesa, interesada— así que… si… si yo puedo hacer algo… lo que sea… para hacerte sentir mejor, yo…— ella le analizó con la mirada, como si estuviera sopesando algo.

—Malfoy… ¿desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos?

—Pues…ahora es febrero, así que… unos seis o siete años— replicó él, tratando de hacerse el indiferente_. Como si no supieras la fecha exacta, __**idiota, **_le reprochó su conciencia.

—Y esta es probablemente la primer conversación normal que tenemos, ¿verdad? — dijo ella simplemente.

—Eeem… probablemente sí— admitió él, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Eres virgen, _Scorpius_? — le preguntó ella, llamándole por su nombre por primera vez.

—Yo… eeeeh… no—mintió él, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

—Yo tampoco—dijo ella, como si simplemente estuviera comentando que prefería las Nimbus a las Barredoras.

Él la miró, y se la imaginó en la cama con Oliver. Eso le dolió más que las tres imperdonables juntas, lanzadas a la vez. La pelirroja le espió a través de las pestañas.

—¿Sabes? Sí que hay algo que podrías hacer … para hacerme sentir mejor a mí—Scorpius la miró fijamente. Entonces ella se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente. Él se quedó rígido como un pedazo de hielo. Ella encarnó una ceja.

—No me consideras lo suficientemente guapa, ¿o qué? — bromeó; él la miró, ella tenía la punta de la nariz aún roja, y el rímel corrido. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el pañuelo que Scorpius le había dado. Estaba nerviosa, casi tanto como él, aunque por diferentes motivos.

El rubio sujetó entonces aquella cara entre sus manos. Ella era alta, muy alta, casi tanto como él, y de cuerpo fuerte y curvilíneo, pero su cara seguía siendo tan aniñada y redonda como cuando eran niños. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius juntó sus labios a los de ella, con tanta pasión que la cabeza de Rose salió disparada hacia atrás, como un resorte. Cuando el se separó, haciendo ambos par de labios un sonido húmedo, Rose sonrió.

—Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras, sabes utilizar bien tu boca, Mal— él la volvió a callar, posando su boca en la de ella una vez más. Ella sonrió contra la boca firmemente pegada a la suya.

—¿Sala de los Menesteres? — preguntó la pelirroja. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el muchacho sujetó su muñeca y la arrastró consigo.

* * *

**LORCAN**

Lorcan se reclinó contra la pared mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Lily lo había besado. _Lily_.

_**Lily**_.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Lily, alta, popular, extrovertida, guapa_. Lily, cuyo novio era uno de los chicos más atractivos de Gryffindor. _Lily, de quién lo separaban quince dolorosos centímetros_.

**Lilian Potter**, _su mejor amiga desde hacía siglos_.

Lorcan comenzó a contar los años, pero los dedos de las manos no bastaban. Y es que, aunque había conocido a Lily Potter desde que nació, hacía ya unos dieciséis años, cuatro meses y quince días —no es que llevara la cuenta—, eso no era todo. Ya que Lily era más que su mejor amiga. Más que su hermana. **Más que nadie.**

_Su alma gemela_ supuso entonces, la que se reía de sus chistes sin gracia, la que le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba cuando los demás chicos se metían con él por ser demasiado bajito. _Lily, Lily, Lily_.

La chica de la que había estado enamorado durante los últimos ¿diez siglos? Lorcan no lo sabía con exactitud. Cuando eran pequeños, había sido un sentimiento casi posesivo. Lily estaba siempre con él. Las veinticuatro horas. El pequeño Lorcan estableció un simple vínculo en su cabeza. Él era de ella, y ella era suya.

Él, que tenía un hermano gemelo que debería de ser como su otra mitad, sin quien realmente no podía concebir la vida era ese pequeño ser de cabello llameante y mejillas llenas de pecas. Aún recordaba cuando eran pequeños y tía Ginny les leía aquellas historias de príncipes que rescataban princesas de lo alto de torres, para luego despertarlas de su sueño eterno con un beso. Él tragaba saliva y fantaseaba con rescatar a su propia princesa del furioso dragón. Luego recordaba que era Lily de quien estaba hablando, y que probablemente ella los calcinaría — a él y al dragón — ante la mera insinuación de que debía tumbarse en una cama a esperar a que la rescataran.

Luego fueron a Hogwarts, donde quedaron en la misma casa, y todo siguió siendo tan perfectamente imperfecto como siempre. Hasta que llego la adolescencia, que golpeó a Lily con la fuerza de un camión.

No os equivoquéis. Para Lorcan, Lily siempre había sido la chica más guapa del mundo. Larguirucha, pecosa, adorable. No existían objetividades al respecto. Pero no fue hasta entonces — cuando su figura se volvió deliciosamente curvilínea, y su talle se estiró aún más — cuando los otros chicos parecieron atisbar lo que para él siempre había sido evidente. Que Lily era magia, estrella, princesa y diosa del Olimpo, todo junto.

Fue terriblemente doloroso ver como los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts prácticamente la violaban con la mirada en los pasillos desde que tenían trece y Lorcan era demasiado flacucho y pequeño como para que sus miradas de odio impusieran demasiado respeto.

Al menos hasta los quince Lily parecía inmune a los comentarios y las miradas de esa panda de babosos. Cuando éstos intentaron pasar a mayores — intentando levantar su falda, tocar su sujetador—, Lorcan —que seguía siendo tan bajito como siempre, pero algo más musculoso gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch— sí que logró tenerlos a raya ésta vez, golpeando cuando debía y hechizando con menos frecuencia de la que le hubiera gustado.

Pero con todo, Lily resultaba más dolorosamente inalcanzable que nunca. No es que él fuera feo o desagradable, ni mucho menos—de hecho, algunas chicas comenzaban a apreciar la combinación de su pelo rubio y su piel morena—, simplemente, los chicos como él— bajitos, tímidos, algo raritos y más bien monos— no salían con chicas despampanantes, altas y curvilíneas como Lily, sino con chicas más bien delicadas, diminutas y de apariencia élfica, y a poder ser, no demasiado populares. Chicas alas que no les incomodara que a su novio le gustase hablar de criaturas inexistentes.

Pero él no quería eso. No quería a su pareja perfecta, a su igual. Quería a Lily.

El volcán y el arcoíris, todo junto.

Lily, atrevida, deportista, amable, desenvuelta.

_Lily, Lily, Lily._

Nunca pegarían, ella con su casi metro ochenta y él con su escaso metro sesenta y cinco. Ella se había tenido que inclinar minutos antes para besarle — la cara sonrojada, los labios entreabiertos, el pulso acelerado. Sacudió la cabeza. Hubiera pasado lo que hubiese pasado, él a Lily no le podía gustaba. **No le podía gustar**. Además, ella estaba saliendo con Thomas. Al pensar en lo que ella y él habían estado a punto de hacer, lo vio todo rojo, y golpeó una pared con el puño. El reloj de cuco que había encima sonó, y Lorcan miró la hora. Las seis de la mañana. Apenas había dormido, y las clases empezaban en apenas dos horas. Suspiró, y al torcer una esquina, se tropezó con alguien.

—¡Ten más cuidado! — le replicó a la pequeña figura contra la que había chocado.

Ella se levantó y se estiró la falda. Lorcan reconoció el rostro de una chica de Slytherin de un año más, Pansy Parkinson. Esperando algún comentario hiriente por parte de la morena, se sorprendió cuando ella empalideció. Cuando Lorcan se fijó más en su apariencia, y apreció los labios hinchados, el pelo alborotado, el primer botón de la camisa arrancado y el pequeño chupetón en la parte de arriba de su clavícula, lo comprendió bastante bien.

Nerviosamente, ella se puso de pie.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Scamander — dijo con rabia. Él la miró una vez más. Era casi de su misma altura, tal vez metro sesenta o metro sesenta y cinco escaso, de cuerpo recto y delgado, como el de una bailarina de ballet. Una cara bonita, de ojos negros y exóticos. Nuevamente, pensó en él y en Lily. Y en Lily y Thomas. Y en como Parkinson no era Lily, pero seguía siendo bonita.

Cuando ella se apresuró a salir por patas, él la sujetó del brazo impulsivamente.

—¿Parkinson, te apetecería ir a Hogsmade conmigo éste fin de semana? — en cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Él era un sangre limpia, pero de ahí a que alguien con los estándares de Parkinson aceptara...

—Vale — contestó ella simplemente. Pero Lorcan apreció la chispa de odio que latía detrás de esos ojos oscuros , como si la morena estuviera pensando en alguien que no estaba presente en esos momentos. Y eso fue lo más sorprendente de todo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sé que mi desaparición durante tantos meses no tiene excusa. Se que habrá mucha gente decepcionada y dolida por mi ausencia. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Que a tu abuela le diagnostiquen una demencia senil es difícil. Es duro. Solo quieres llorar, solo te preguntas — siendo su nieta más joven — cuantos meses, años o días tardará en olvidar tu cara, tu nombre, vuestros momentos juntas. Obviamente, no estaba de ánimo para escribir historias de amor. Solo quería llorar, llorar y llorar con mi cara enterrada en la almohada. Pero la vida sigue. Y desde aquí, presentándoles mis más humildes disculpas, quiero darles las gracias. Gracias por no olvidarme, por seguir mandándome reviews, por preocuparse. La esperanza se aparece de muchas formas; creo que la escritura es una de ellas. Siempre vuestra,

Nota de la autora: Sé que mi desaparición durante tantos meses no tiene excusa. Se que habrá mucha gente decepcionada y dolida por mi ausencia. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Que a tu abuela le diagnostiquen una demencia senil es difícil. Es duro. Solo quieres llorar, solo te preguntas — siendo su nieta más joven — cuantos meses, años o días tardará en olvidar tu cara, tu nombre, vuestros momentos juntas. Obviamente, no estaba de ánimo para escribir historias de amor. Solo quería llorar, llorar y llorar con mi cara enterrada en la almohada. Pero la vida sigue. Y desde aquí, presentándoles mis más humildes disculpas, quiero darles las gracias. Gracias por no olvidarme, por seguir mandándome reviews, por preocuparse. La esperanza se aparece de muchas formas; creo que la escritura es una de ellas. Siempre vuestra,

Jaione31


End file.
